A New York Christmas
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Adam is invited to Jo's Christmas Party, but his Christmas spirit just isn't there can a certain detective bring out the spirit for him? A little bit of his father in the middle. Warning Mac/Adam slash paring don't like don't read


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI NY :(

**Description:** Adam is invited to Jo's Christmas Party, but his Christmas spirit just isn't there can a certain detective bring out the spirit for him? A little bit of his father in the middle.

The air in New York was freezing with snow all around Christmas was almost upon the citizens of NY. The crime Lab was no exception as decorations were seeing around the lab and people wishing others a Merry Christmas all except one person who just didn't have the Christmas spirit and that person was named Adam Ross. Adam sat at his desk with his left cheek resting in his left hand starring off into space while playing with his pen unaware that his friends were watching him just from outside his lab. Lindsey looked at her friend she had a sad look on her face.

"Boy Adam looks sad doesn't he?" Lindsey asked they nodded.

"He sure does, hey I'll be right back" Jo stated then walked off and headed straight for Adam's lab she entered tapping the young man on the shoulder causing him to jump he looked at her with a weak smile.

"Hey Jo" Adam greeted.

"Hey Adam! I'm not going to beat around the bush I want you at my Christmas party" Jo told him Adam was taken back at the gesture then shook his head.

"Thanks Jo, but I think I'll just stay home" Adam said.

"No your not! Your coming; if I have to hogtie and drag you to my place I will! this is not an option Adam. 7 sharp my place here is the address" Jo told him handing him her address "Remember Adam I would hate to have to drag you there and bring a gift doesn't matter what you buy just keep it under $50 we are playing dirty santa" with that she turned and left not giving him the chance to argue.

Adam watched her go then shook his head. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to make Jo mad either, but the truth is he just wasn't in the holiday spirit. He had friends the team was his friends, but more like his family he sighed gathered his things then clocked out. He said bye to his friends then left for the night he arrived at the store picked up a gift then wrapping paper then arrived home. Adam dropped the bag on the table he put his coat up then went and wrapped the gift. He then walked into his room changed clothes, but not before he got in the shower he then walked back into the living room he grabbed his coat the gift and just as he was about to head out a knock on the door stopped him. He looked at the door then back to the clock it was 6:30 and according to the address Jo gave him she didn't live that far from him so it made him wonder on who was at his door so he went to answer it and was completely surprised to see his father Joseph Ross standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Adam asked shocked

"Adam I came to get you! I want you home for Christmas and then on after that. I set you up with a job interview there so they are expecting to see you the day after. You can pack your stuff when you get back and I'll send a Uhal for the rest of your things" Joseph said

Adam was stunned at what he was hearing 'who the hell does he think he is?' he thought then shook his head anger fuming, but he refused to let it go "I have a job thank you and I am not moving I happen to love my job! Now if you'd excuse me I have a Christmas party to get too" Adam said sternly then walked passed his father he turned locked his door and walked away.

Adam got into his car and drove off leaving his father where he was. Joseph shook his head out of his daze then got into his car and sped off after his son. He was not about to take no for an answer, but lost him so he drove around NY looking for his son's car. Adam parked his car got out slamming the door shut he was quite upset at what his father had done he already wasn't in the Christmas spirit and now this? He took a couple of calming breaths then walked up the steps he arrived at the apartment number and rang the doorbell after a few moments the door opened and Jo stood there with a smile on her face.

"Adam! It's about time come on in" Jo stated then dragged the young man in he looked around he found his friends standing around laughing and talking among themselves.

Adam walked over to the tree and placed the gift under it then he walked over to the punch grabbed a cup just as Danny did the same thing he looked at Adam and smiled. Adam let out a small smiled back filled his cup up then went about to drinking it until Danny stopped him he looked up at his friend and he could see the worry written on his face.

"Adam? Are you ok bud?" Danny asked Adam nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok why?" Adam assured him, but Danny isn't buying it.

"Adam you look sad now tell me what's goin' on" Danny pushed Adam sighed.

"I shouldn't be here! I'm just not in the Christmas spirit" Adam admitted then walked away just as Flack, Hawkes and Lindsey came over.

"Hey is Adam alright?" Lindsey asked.

"No! He's not feeling the Christmas spirit" Danny said they looked at him sadly they could see the sadness written all over his face. Hawkes went to speak when someone else decided to do it for him.

"Hey is Adam ok?" they turned and looked to who spoke it was Mac they shook their heads.

"No he's really sad tonight" Flack stated he was worried

Mac looked at them then to Adam and he could see the sad look on his face so he sighed and walked over to the young man. He placed a hand on the young man causing him to jump a little Mac smiled and sat down beside him. They remained silent for a bit then Mac sighed and turned to him.

"Adam are you ok?" Mac asked.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" Adam said then asked trying to mask his features, but Mac wasn't buying it.

"Adam come on now" Mac scolded softly Adam got up and shook his head.

"Look I said I was fine ok? Just leave me alone" Adam shouted angrily he got up and walked out onto the balcony wanting to be alone.

Adam's outburst shocked not only Mac, but everyone else as well. Mac took a deep breath then shook his head just as Jo came walking over to him she handed him two cups of punch with a smile he took them and smiled back he got up to head out and talk to Adam, but she stopped him shaking her head.

"No Mac! Let him be for now. He'll talk to you when he's ready ok?" Jo said that's when Sid decided to intervene.

"Well at least let me talk to him for you then" Sid offered

Mac looked between her Sid and Adam then sighed and nodded. He wanted so desperately to talk to Adam and to tell him how he felt for the young man, but Jo's right Adam just needs some time alone. Danny and the others were right Adam was not in the holiday spirit tonight and it pains him to see his love like that he just wish's he could do something about it. Adam stood on the balcony looking out the lights that lit up the city were absolutely beautiful. He sighed and then looked down he felt bad for snapping at Mac he new he was just trying to help him, but it's painful to be around the one person you loved and not being able to have him, but that still doesn't give him the right to snap at his boss so he figured he could at least apologize for it. A hand brought him out of his thoughts he looked over and came face to face with Sid.

"Hey look I'm not Mac I'm your friend I wanna help you" Sid told him Adam smiled a little with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what I was thinking Sid. I shouldn't have snapped at Mac like that I need to apologize to him, but maybe my father is right maybe I should go back home" Adam said that caught Sid off guard because he let a gasp slip from his mouth.

"What? Are you serious? Adam you can't" Sid stated.

"And why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just pack up and move back to Arizona" Adam challenged

"Because of us! Adam you have a family here and you have friends who love and care for you. Do you really wanna throw all that away?" Sid asked Adam stayed silent for a bit then sighed.

"I don't know Sid I really really don't know. I don't think I can handle working with the person I fell in love with...oops" Adam said then covered his mouth.

"Fell...in...love? Adam your in love with one of the team members?" Sid asked shocked Adam sighed there was no use hiding it now so he nodded. "Who? Who is it?" Sid asked in wonder. Adam remained silent for a bit so Sid sighed and nodded "Ok Adam if you don't want to tell me then you don't have too" Adam smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Sid, but I guess I can tell you, but you gotta promise me one thing"

"Sure"

"Promise me you won't tell him" Adam said Sid nodded then dropped his mouth open with shock.

"Him? So your gay?" Sid asked Adam shook his head.

"Bi actually" Adam replied Sid nodded "but the person I'm in love with is Mac" Sid started choking on thin air and after a few pats on the back by Adam he managed to regain his breath.

"Mac?" he squeaked then cleared his throat a couple time before speaking once again "Did you say your in love with Mac?" Sid asked softly to where no one can hear him Adam nodded.

Sid stared at him for a moment then he looked back at Mac then back to Adam he smiled and nodded "I can see why you love him have you thought about telling him?" Adam shook his head.

"No way! He would _never_ feel the same about me so it's best to just keep it to myself. That's why I am actually considering moving because then maybe it'll hurt less" Adam told him Sid shook his head.

"Adam the sooner you tell him the better it'll be do you think moving would really help you?" Sid said then asked Adam remained silent "No I don't think so Adam this is something you can't run from this is something you need to face! I'll go get him" Sid said Adam immediately started to panic

"Sid no don't please" Adam pleaded.

"Adam I promised I wouldn't say anything to him and I won't because you will"

"Sid.."

"Adam at least talk to him please? I promise you'd feel much better about it" Sid told him and with that he walked back into the house.

Sid found Mac talking to Flack and Hawkes so he walked over to the man tapping him on the shoulder Mac looked behind him and smiled at Sid he looked back to Flack and Hawkes excused himself and followed Sid.

"What's up Sid? Did you talk to Adam?" Mac asked

Sid nodded "Sure did"

"And?" Mac was curious to know what was wrong with the person he loved.

"And I think you need to go out there and talk to him yourself" Sid stated

"Sid..."

"No Mac I promised him I wouldn't tell you anything and I intend to keep that promise, but if you want to find out yourself then go out there and talk to him" with that Sid walked away

Mac looked at him then looked over to where Adam was staring out he sighed and walked out onto the balcony he placed his hand on Adam's shoulder making the young man turn his head he looked at Mac smiled then turned back to look out. They remained quiet for a bit until Mac had the eurge to break the silence.

"Adam Sid told me to come talk to you! Adam what's wrong?" Mac said then asked Adam looked at him.

"Sid promised me he wouldn't tell you" Adam stated he was a little upset that Sid had broken his promise.

"Adam Sid didn't tell me anything he said if I wanted to know that I needed to come out and talk to you Adam I cannot help you if I don't know what's going on so please let me in" Mac told him his voice wavered with concern. Adam remained silent for a bit then sighed as he spoke softly.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts to know that they wont return your feelings? So much that it makes you want to move away just so that it wouldn't hurt as much anymore?" Adam asked Mac looked at him shocked then nodded.

"Yes, but not as much as to move away! Adam I have loved my late wife Clair, but when she died I never thought I would have the chance to love again. That was until a certain someone arrived and that opened up a flood gate and every one of my feelings that I had bottled up came rushing out. I found someone to love once again, but the problem is they wont feel the same about me" Mac explained then it clicked "Adam is there someone you love?" Adam nodded. "Is it someone on this team?" again Adam nodded then suddenly something clicked why would Sid tell him to come talk to Adam unless...it couldn't be...he couldn't could he? "Adam this person you love it's not me is it?" and when Adam didn't say a word Mac finally understood he turned the young man around with a big smile on his face "My word it is me! You love me" with that Mac kissed him.

Adam was stunned for a moment and then when his brain finally kicked into gear he started kissing Mac back and he felt like he was the luckiest person in the world. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime when the need for air became to great they broke the kiss Mac rested his forehead against Adam's and smiled big. He felt like a million dollars had just landed in his lap as he drew the young man closer to him holding him as if he would disappear on him

"Adam I love you! Your the person I had fallen in love with. Your the one that opened the flood gates allowing me find love and happiness once again and your the one I want from now and forever, but promise me that you wont ever be afraid to come to me when something is bothering you again ok?" Mac told him Adam smiled and nodded.

"I wont I promise" Adam stated happily.

"Good and your not going to move away are you?" Mac asked Adam laughed and shook his head.

"No! Truthfully I had thought about it, but in the end rather I got with you or not I just couldn't bring myself to do it" Adam said Mac nodded they broke apart when someone cleared their throat they looked over at their friends and smiled

"Well it's about damn time" Jo stated they all laughed "Oh and Adam there is someone at the door for you" Adam looked at her curiously then walked from the balcony to the door he opened it and was surprised to see his father standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing here and how did you find me?" Adam asked annoyed.

"It took me a while to find your car, but when I did I asked around the building if they had seen you and then finally after 30 minutes of looking someone told me they saw you and here I am" Joseph explained.

"What do you want dad?" Adam asked.

"I told you what I wanted and I am _not_ taking no for an answer! Come home for Christmas spend time with us and then go to your interview once you get the job which you will because I know the guy and he owed me a favor you can come back here and pack your stuff" Joseph said.

"Well you better get use to people telling you no because no is exactly what I am going to tell you" Adam stated.

"Son do you have any idea how long it took me to even get an interview for you? I may know the guy, but it was quite difficult"

"Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry you wasted your time doing it, but my answer is still no" Adam told him "Now if you'll excuse me I have a party to get back too" Adam said then he went to close the door, but Joseph stopped him! He grabbed the boy by his arm causing him to yelp in pain.

"Your coming one way or another even if I have to tie you down and drag you" he growled, but was stopped when someone spoke.

"Is there a problem here?" he looked over only to find himself face to face with Jo the rest of the team gathered around.

"Adam? Is this guy bothering you?" Mac asked he looked at him then to his father then back to Mac "Remember what we talked about don't be afraid to tell me" Adam nodded.

"Yeah everyone this is my father Joseph Ross and he is forcing me to move out of stated for good! Basically he set me up with a job that I don't want telling me that I have no _'choice'_ in the matter" Adam said everyone looked at him Mac strolled over to Adam he took Josephs hand and squeezed it hard giving him the death glare.

"First off I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no authority or right to just demand Adam move back! Adam loves it here with his friends and family and if he wants to stay he's gonna stay got it? And I suggest you _never_ come near Adam again got it?" Mac scold angrily then he released his hand. Joseph looked at him then to Adam he then looked at the rest who nodded he sighed.

"Fine have it your way boy, but as far as I'm concerned you are no longer part of my family" Joseph said then turned and stormed away

once the door was closed Adam sighed with relief then walked over to the couch and sat down as did the rest of the team. Adam looked at them all then he smiled big as Mac sat beside him he gathered his love into his arms and held him.

"Thanks guys for that" Adam stated they nodded.

"Hey no problem buddy! We're family and family sticks together" Hawkes said.

"I'm just sorry that you got disowned by your father especially two days before Christmas" Sid said Adam shook his head.

"Nah it's ok! It wasn't like he loved me anyway. I didn't really like the old man much myself" Adam huffed they smiled at him. "The way I see it as long as I have you guys and I have Mac nothing else really matters"

they nodded in agreement because Adam was right as long as they had each other nothing else really mattered they were family and if they said it once they'll say it again family sticks together.

End.

**Marry Christmas everyone. Have a safe and happy holiday :D**


End file.
